Making the Grade
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Sequel to Drawing a Blank. Levi's "tutoring" sessions have helped Eren improve his skills. After reading a paper Eren wrote, Levi decides to help him with his oral presentation. Warning: LeviXEren, ErenXLevi, Yaoi, Boys with Boys.


Making the Grade

By Lady Mari-chan

Levi X Eren

Rated M for Mature

Sequel to Drawing a Blank

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, don't own, don't sue.

Warning: Yaoi, Boys with boys.

Making the Grade…

Levi had kept his promise, heck he kept making a mess on his promise. As promised, he had tutored Eren…in the classroom with a comfy blanket under them, in the conference room (the table had almost broken a leg), in the mess hall (What had they been thinking?), several bedrooms (No names given as Levi had washed all the sheets), the stables (Eren swore he was still pulling hay out of god knew where), and most recently a small alcove Levi had found on one of his cleaning hunts (that took a bit of gymnastics, but they figured it out).

Eren walked casually into the classroom where it had all began. His mind flashed through pictures of what had happened on the teacher's desk and his face gained a slight blush. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Eren lowered his gaze and walked to take his seat in the room. Armin was already there and watched as Eren sat down.

"Everything OK, Eren?" Armin asked.

"Fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Good." He replied. "Did you finish the report?"

Eren smiled. "Gave the paper to Levi yesterday."

Armin's eyes widened. "You finished early? Eren, that's great! I'm so glad the extra help Levi has been giving you is helping."

"Yeah…" Eren said with a smile. "It's definitely helping."

It was at that moment that the door opened and instead of Levi walking in, the room watched as Erwin Smith walked in. He walked to the desk and placed a folder down.

"Good Afternoon. Captain Levi will not be teaching class today due to an unforeseen injury. As such, I will be giving the class its assignments and leaving you to study at your own pace. Captain Levi has stated that you are able to leave and study in your own rooms, but asked me to stress the fact that he will be giving you a test tomorrow on all the material up to and including the handout I have here. Armin, Jean, please hand them out."

Armin and Jean respectively stood and took the papers from Erwin. They then counted out and handed the smaller stacks to the first person in each row and instructed them to pass the papers down the row.

Erwin dismissed the class and left the room, followed by most of the class. Eren picked up his papers and left the room headed to Levi's office.

Levi sat at his desk, looking over plans and papers. His lack of energy pissed him off, and the pain radiating up his leg wasn't helping the situation one bit. He glanced up at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Eren stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to make sure you're OK?" Eren said.

"I'll live." Levi replied. "It's just a cramped up leg muscle."

Eren blushed as he was sure the alcove had something to do with that. He tried to hide the smile that had crept to his lips.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face, brat." Levi said.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"I know what it is, I was there." Levi snapped.

Eren walked closer to the desk. "I could massage it out for you."

"Not likely," Levi said with a sigh. "We'd never get anything accomplished except cleaning off the table."

Eren shrugged. "OK, I'm going to go to my room and study the sheets Erwin gave out this morning. I want to be able to ace the test tomorrow."

He turned and walked to the door, opening it and slipping out quietly. Levi exhaled again, his eyes lingering on the door at just the right height Eren's ass would have been. He would never admit it, but he could stare at that ass all day. 'Dat ass.'

Eren walked back to his room. He dropped his stuff onto the desk and flopped down onto his bed. Armin was nowhere to be found and Eren figured he would show up when he felt like it. Before he realized, he was falling into a lite sleep, his eyes getting heavy and reality slipping away.

Levi processed the paperwork in front of him at what he considered a snail's pace. He moved one paper to the done pile and pulled the next one to the center of the table. He read the title.

'The Study of Levi, One Intense Captain. By Eren Jaeger.'

Levi noticed the word intense had been written over an erased word. He pondered what that word may have been. He would have to ask Eren later on. He opened the cover and started to read the paper. He had assigned the class a paper of their choice, but with certain things within the paper. Eren had turned his paper in a day early. Levi wasn't sure what to expect, but read the paper with enthusiasm.

'_Captain Levi may seem like an overbearing, antisocial, pain in the ass, but he has his good sides also. He can be nurturing, concerned, and an all-around nice guy.'_

Levi smiled at the words as he read them. He hoped that just because Levi would be the only one to read this paper, Eren wasn't coating the issues just to get a grade. He continued to read.

'…_ah, who am I kidding? Levi, I know you will read this so here goes. Levi is one hot piece of ass. His idea of nurturing me is by sucking me so completely dry that I can't even take a whiz. His concern comes after he's done pounding my ass and claiming me by making sure I can walk back to my room. Good lord, if people knew what we have done in this castle. The chorus of "Eww" would be in harmony…well except for Mikasa who would try to kill you. Anyhoo, He is an all-round nice guy with a huge dick and he knows how to use it. I'm completely hard just writing this paper…ugh…what he does to me.'_

Levi's eyes had grown to the size of saucers and he shifted to remove some of the pressure from his hardening erection.

'_You do realize, Levi, that I just stopped writing so I could take care of my growing problem. The one thing I want to know, Levi, is why we have never had a tutoring session in your room. I mean you've tutored me in almost every place in this castle, but never your room…why?'_

Levi growled and turned the paper over. He placed it inside one of the desk drawers and locked it. He stood up from his chair, wincing as the muscle in his calf stretched and popped. He shifted the dark fabric of the waist skirt to hide his tented pants and walked to the door, intent on finding one Eren Jaeger.

Eren slept on. His dreams focusing on one pair of grey eyes. In his dream someone was knocking. He wanted the knocking to stop. Then a voice interrupted his dream. 'Jaeger, know you're in there. Wake your damn ass up!"

Eren's eyes snapped open, the knocking continued as did the voice. "Shit" Eren said and stood up. He opened the door and found Levi standing there.

"Heichou?" Eren said.

Levi pushed Eren back and walked inside the door. He kicked it closed, grabbed Eren's shirt, turned him around and slammed him back against the door. Eren didn't have a chance to react as lips came crashing down on his. Tongues came together and slid against each other. Eren moaned, Levi moaned, they couldn't tell who was moaning after a while.

Levi broke the kiss and looked at Eren's disheveled state. He pulled him away from the door. "I was reading your paper."

Eren smiled a wicked grin.

"It was poorly written. You went from first person to third person and didn't complete the paragraph due to something coming up." Levi said as his hand snaked down to palm Eren's crotch. "I think another tutoring session is in order."

Eren nodded, his focus clearly on the hand holding him.

"My room, fifteen minutes, bring your notebook and a pencil." Levi said. He leaned in a kissed him again, gave Eren a light squeeze and left the room without further comment.

Eren stood there, mouth open, saliva running down his chin. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew what was going to happen. He moved around the room and gathered a few things. Fifteen minutes wasn't a lot of time to get ready.

Levi got back to his room quickly, making sure to avoid anyone in the hallways. His pants now feeling like they would rip open in the front. He walked to his chair and unzipped his pants allowing the pressure to be reduced. He forced his hands to go anywhere but down there as he wanted to wait for Eren. It was going to be the longest quarter hour of his life.

Eren left his room and headed toward Levi's. He knew the route as it was the door past his office. It was on another floor, so the chance of being interrupted was almost zero. He had the notebook and a few other items. His mind was so on the list of items in his head that he arrived quickly and knocked on the door.

Levi almost jumped out of his seat when the knock came. He replaced himself into his pants, although the thought of opening the door with it out crossed his mind for a millisecond, he thought better of it. He straightened his jacket and moved to open the door.

"Come in, Eren." Levi said.

Eren walked in and looked around. He'd been in the room before, but never actually looked at the place. A large bed with an ornate headboard took up a portion of one wall. There was a dresser over by the window and a desk and chair by another wall.

"Did you bring your note book?" Levi asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Sit at the desk; I want to go over a few things with you about your paper."

Eren's heart sank slightly. 'Was this really going to be a tutoring session?' He tried to shake the thought out. The kiss Levi had given him had said otherwise. Eren decided he would play along and pounce when the time was right. He sat down at the desk and opened the book to a new page.

Levi disappeared to the connected office and returned a few moments later with the paper in his hand. He placed the paper down in front of Eren and sat himself up on the desk next to him. Eren noticed the tenting that was still going on in the front of Lev's pants. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Levi moved the paper and turned to a paragraph. "I was reading this part, and noticed you changed the point of view. Why?"

Eren looked at the paragraph in question. "Because I was speaking directly to you in the writing."

Levi already knew this, but he wanted Eren to squirm. "Can you read the paragraph to me?"

Eren looked up at him. "Sure." He picked up the paper and looked it over.

Levi stood up and stopped him. "One more thing, I want you to do to me what you wrote in that paragraph. Everything. Consider it part of your grade.

Eren smiled. "As you wish."

He stood up and walked around Levi.

"Levi is one hot piece of ass." Eren read as he slid his hand along Levi's backside. He squeezed the rounded globes.

"His idea of nurturing me is by sucking me so completely dry that I can't even take a whiz."

"How poetic." Levi murmured, only to receive a glare from Eren.

Eren placed the paper down and turned Levi around. He slowly backed him up to the chair and pushed him into a sitting position. Eren knelt down between Levi's legs and slowly ran his hands up the fabric of Levi's pants. His hands found the button and zipper and he quickly undid them. Levi lifted his hips to allow Eren to pull the fabric down around his hips and to free himself from the confinement of his pants. Eren held Levi's gaze as he ran his tongue up Levi's length. Levi's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before returning to watch Eren work.

Eren used all his talents to turn Levi into a shuddering mess of Levi goo. Within minutes, the flood gates opened and Eren got a midafternoon snack. He looked up at Levi while wiping his mouth against his sleeve. He then picked up one of Levi's legs and pulled the boot from it. After repeating the process with the other leg, he pulled the fabric down and off Levi's legs, making sure to fold the clothing before placing in down.

Levi now found himself naked from the waist down and anticipating the next sentence of the paper. Eren stood up and took Levi's hands. He pulled the smaller male to his feet and then led him to the large bed in the room. Levi watched as Eren pulled the blankets and sheet back. He then moved to encircle Levi in his arms.

Eren leaned down and caught Levi's lips. He kissed him slowly, but with passion and Levi felt his knees beginning to fold. Eren's arms kept him upright and after a moment, Levi was turned and pushed down into a sitting position on the bed. Eren followed him down leaning over him and placing soft kisses along his jaw and neck. He moved his hand down and unbuttoned the white shirt Levi was wearing. He then proceeded to push the jacket and shirt off Levi's shoulders and down his arms. Levi wiggled a bit to get the sleeves off so he could start to get the clothes off Eren, only to have his hand pushed away.

"Uh uh, I can't have help from my teacher or I won't be able to make the grade myself. The other students might think I cheated."

Eren found Levi's lips again and as they kissed he managed to get his jacket off. Eren broke contact for a moment to pull his green shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. He then moved to remove his boots, pants and underwear in one motion. He kicked the items out of the way.

Eren moved to push Levi back towards the middle of the bed and leaned over him. Levi made himself comfortable on the pillows and watched the scene unfold. Eren moved in and ran a hand down Levi's chest, stopping to flick a nipple or suck on some skin. Levi moaned as sensations began to register. Eren's hands continued to move further down until his hand wrapped around Levi. It was his turn to boldly go places.

Levi's breath hitched as Eren's hand found him. Eren moved to the edge of the bed and opened the night stand drawer. He fished around for a moment before pulling a small bottle out. Slowly he opened the bottle and placed a small amount into his palm. He replaced the bottle and went back to sit between Levi's legs.

"His concern comes after he's done pounding my ass and claiming me by making sure I can walk back to my room."

As he spoke the next sentence of his papers his slicked fingers found Levi's rectum and slowly moved inside.

Levi looked at him. "Didn't I tell you that doesn't work, just do it already."

Eren smiled and mock saluted. "Yes sir."

He lined himself up and pushed. There was no sign of any discomfort on Levi's face, so Eren pushed himself all the way in.

"Eren. " Levi whispered. "I expect a good pounding."

"I'm going to give it my best." He said as he pulled back and pushed forward.

They set up a pace, Eren pushing and Levi lifting up to meet his thrusts. The sounds reverberated off the wall and mingled with each other. Pants, skin on skin, moans, and endless words falling from lips. Eren leaned over and kissed Levi, causing Levi to half fold in on himself and changing the angle. He cried out in pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly hit. Eren kept his pace steady until he felt Levi tighten around him. Levi cried out once more as his orgasm overtook him, Eren saw spots in his vision as his climax hit. He collapsed onto Levi and the two stayed still as the ride ended. Eren looked up and wiped the wet hair from Levi's brow.

"So do I pass?" He asked quietly.

Levi just looked at him before smiling and leaning up to kiss him lightly. "We have to see if I have trouble walking."

"Nice." Eren deadpanned.

Eren shifted up the bed and embraced Levi. He pulled the covers over them and they stayed there, content and sleepy.

Several hours later, Eren woke up. He looked over at Levi who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and ran his hand over Levi's face, his fingertips grazing the soft skin. Levi shifted in his sleep and leaned into the touch without waking up.

Eren smiled and continued to play. He ran his hand down along Levi's jaw and over his collarbone. Once again Levi shifted, muttered a few incoherent words and tried to move away from the touch. Eren was having too much fun at this point and he wanted to see how far he could push things until Levi woke up. He pulled the covers back exposing Levi's chest. He gently ran his fingers along Levi's chest, brushing lightly over a nipple and following with his tongue.

Levi shifted again and tried to swipe Eren's hand away. He pulled his hand back and smiled as Levi curled on to his side.

Eren huffed; He would have to turn Levi back on his back. He gently pushed on Levi's shoulder and Levi rolled back over. Eren kept up his mistrations and slowly made his way downwards. His hand ghosted over Levi's waist and he slipped his hand under the sheet. Finding the target of his mission, he slowly wrapped his hand around the soft tissue and stroked lightly.

Levi shifted again in his sleep. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Brat" and "Jaeger" before the blood took over and traveled down to the neither regions. Eren smiled as the item in his grasp began to harden. He smirked and shifted down the mattress. He pulled the cover back further, exposing Levi to the cooler air and kissed gently down Levi's stomach, past his waistline and down the V of his hips. Eren gave one last look to his love and enveloped him in warmth. Levi mumbled, and his breath sped up.

Eren continued. Levi's body was reacting to the stimulus ever though he was still asleep. He mumbled again and tried to push at Eren's head, and his fingers tangled in Eren's hair. Eren tried not to yelp as Levi pulled his hair.

"Jaeger you brat." Levi said in a sleep laced voice. "…so warm."

Eren continued and sped his pace up, he watched as Levi's senses began to go into overload and just as he was about to drop over the edge, Levi woke up.

Levi sat up in bed, his eyes wide. "What the fuck?" He said as he looked around. His eyes came to settle on Eren leaning over his crotch with his lips wrapped around Levi. Eren let go and looked up.

"Hi." Eren said, with a grin.

"Eren, what are you….ah…" Levi said, falling back to the pillows as Eren went back to his task. Levi didn't last long, falling over the edge and relaxing back into the mattress.

Eren moved back up the bed and kissed Levi. They broke apart shortly after.

"That's one way to wake up. What time is it?" Levi asked.

Eren leaned up before settling back on Levi's chest. "It's still dark out, so I'm guessing it's either really late or really early."

"And I can tell that you're really horny."

"And how can you tell?" Eren asked.

"Because your penis is digging into my leg."

Eren laughed and shifted. "Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Levi said as he rolled out from Eren and pushed him down into the mattress. "Now I think we'll go onto the next chapter in your tutoring."

"Yes, teacher." Eren said with a smile as Levi leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and returned the kiss.

Levi worked his way along Eren's jaw, down his neck and across the expanse of skin leading down to his navel. Eren's back arched as Levi bit and sucked along the way.

"Lesson 1, Punctuation. An exclamation mark is used to register which emotion." Levi said.

"What?" Eren replied clearly not focusing.

Levi bit down and a hitch of breath was his reply. "An exclamation mark is used for…"

"Shock, surprise, or you biting me." Eren said in a rush.

Levi's lips kissed where he had bitten, taking some of the pain away. "Good boy."

Eren laughed.

"Lesson 2, complete sentences. What do you want?"

Eren thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "I want your dick inside me."

Levi stopped and looked up at him. "Not bad, but the use of slang is not appropriate. Say it again, properly."

"I would appreciate you placing your penis inside of my anus." Eren said while blushing furiously.

Levi held in a laugh, as he could see Eren's embarrassment. "Very proper." He said. "I will oblige your request."

Eren watched as Levi slid down his body and positioned himself between Eren's legs. Eren lifted his arms to rest by his head on the pillows while Levi slicked himself up. There was no being careful this time. After all the "tutoring" they had done, Levi didn't need to be slow or careful. He lined himself up and just before he pushed he locked eyes with Eren.

"We're going to pound town."

Eren reached up and snaked his hands around two of the bars on the headboard. "Lightspeed, Captain Levi."

Levi growled and pushed in to the hilt. Eren's eyes closed in response. Levi didn't give a second before pulling back out and slamming in again. The force pushing Eren up slightly and causing the headboard to hit the wall. Eren moaned and lifted his hips to meet Levi. Levi moved. He pulled Eren's legs up and placed one on each shoulder. He then leaned forward, causing Eren to grip the headboard tighter and close in on himself. The pace was relentless; Levi wasn't giving anything up in his attempt to push Eren over the edge.

"Open your eyes, brat. I want to see your pupils dilate."

Eren opened his eyes and locked them with Levi's gaze. Both sets of pupils where blown open. Hardly any of the iris color remained visible. Eren panted as Levi pushed on.

"You know I never found out why you were reading Yaoi?" Levi said.

Eren laughed. "To study ways to drive you insane."

"I'd say you've done a good job. You always manage to drive me insane…Sexually and otherwise."

"Just doing my job…ah." Eren said as Levi hit his prostate. He retaliated by clenching his muscles earning a loud moan from Levi.

"Damn." Levi said. He knew he wouldn't last long. He bent over Eren pushing his legs forward to almost touch his shoulders and claimed his lips. The change in angle caused Eren to topple over his edge and he climaxed with a cry into Levi's mouth. Levi followed and the two of them collapsed back down to the mattress.

Levi moved to climb back up the bed and encircle Eren in his arms. The two shared soft kisses as they lay there, content to just stay still.

"I'd say this session was a success." Levi said quietly.

Eren smiled. "You're a great tutor. I always learn a lot from you. He said as he snuggled closer to Levi.

Levi gently ran his hand through Eren's hair, when he remembered a question.

"On your paper, you had written your title over an erased word."

"Hmm."

"What was your original word?"

"It's not important." Eren replied.

"I want to know." Levi said.

Eren shifted onto his elbow so he was looking at Levi. "Egotistical, but I changed my mind."

Levi exhaled and laughed as Eren watched. He looked at Eren. "Intense is a better word."

"For egotistical." Eren said with a grin.

Levi snaked his hands into Eren's hair and pulled him down. "Brat." He whispered against Eren's lips before kissing him again.

Externally, Eren returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Internally, he still fan-boyed for his egotistically intense hot teacher...captain...heichou.

End.


End file.
